Le coeur n'oublie jamais
by Bloodiane
Summary: Il y a très longtemps, trois dragons étaient épris d'un quatrième, mais la guerre les sépara, laissant ainsi une promesse. Celle de se retrouver. Des siècles plus tard, le jeune Sakaki Yuya fait des rêves étranges, tandis que trois autres cherchent désespérément celui qui a capturer leur cœur, et de respecter leur engagement... (dimensionshipping, donc homophobe s'abstenir)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à la série Yu-Gi-Oh, pour mon plus grand malheur... Sinon j'aurais eu pleins d'idées tordues sur mes quatre Yu préférés !**

 **Petite note de l'auteur : Ohayo mina-san ! Voici ma première fiction sur ce fandom ! Je sais que mon début d'histoire n'est pas parfait, et qu'il peut y avoir quelques fautes d'orthographe, mais j'espère au moins que ça vous plaira. Et puis, j'étais très attristée de voir si peu de fiction en français sur ce manga que j'affectionne tant... Alors j'ai décidé de me jeter à l'eau et de me mettre à écrire ! Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, cette histoire contient du YAOI. Donc, si tu es un homophobe, n'aimant absolument pas le couple Yuya x counterparts (ou connu sous le nom de Dimensionshipping), je te pris de quitter cette page, soit en cliquant sur la croix rouge située en haut à droite de la page, soit à retourner à la page des choix de fictions sur Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V en cliquant sur la flèche en haut à gauche, merci beaucoup. Pour ceux qui aiment ce couple, vous pouvez rester !  
**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture à tous et à toutes, et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Prologue :**

Notre histoire débute il y a bien longtemps de cela, dans des temps lointains et reculés, dans le monde du Numéron, un monde vaste, fertile et rempli de vie et de paysages incomparables. Ils étaient composés de forêts luxuriantes, de plaines dégagées et verdoyantes, en passant par des chaines de montagnes impressionnantes ou encore de grandes étendues d'eau cristalline et pure. On dit même, dans la croyance populaire, que ce monde sublime fut créé grâce aux immenses pouvoirs du légendaire et fabuleux Numéron Dragon, et que ce dernier aurait apporté la connaissance aux Hommes, ainsi que l'incroyable don d'invoquer un monstre, dont l'apparence, la puissance et l'âme diffère selon leur invocateur. Ces monstres, considérés comme les avatars des hommes, sont uniques pour chaque individu. Leur fonction principale est de protéger leur maitre, ou de l'épauler pour certaines tâches difficiles. Ils peuvent également changer leur taille, en fonction de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils possèdent une certaine durée d'existence qui, une fois arrivée à sa limite, cause sa disparition, et ne peut revenir qu'après un certain laps de temps et autant de fois selon l'énergie de son possesseur. Au fil des années, les Hommes ont rapidement remarqué que les invocations ne se ressemblaient pas, et les ont donc classés en quatre catégories : Fusion, la plus répandu sur Numéron et la plus basique, Synchro, dont les monstres sont axés sur la vitesse, Xyz, qui ont la particularité d'avoir des unités superposées, et enfin Pendulum, où la récupération des monstres est beaucoup plus rapide.

Ainsi, ces quatre catégories ont donné naissance à quatre royaumes bien distincts, dont leurs noms correspondaient à celui des invocations qui les caractérisaient. Pendant des siècles, les quatre monarchies vivaient en harmonies, se partageant équitablement les terres riches et abondantes, ainsi que les découvertes au niveau médical, et s'entraidaient mutuellement; même si elles ont gardé une certaine indépendance au niveau de la politique et de la gestion. Aucun royaume ne cherchait à s'agrandir ou à violer les traités de paix et d'entente, les conflits étaient rares, et toujours réglés de manière pacifique. Tous les Hommes et leurs monstres vivaient heureux et épanouis, l'entraide et la paix régnant en maître parmi les quatre pays. Mais personne n'aurait pu, ni prévoir ni se préparer, à ce qui allait arriver…

En effet, le royaume de Fusion vit sa régence passer dans les mains de Vector, l'unique fils et prince héritier du défunt roi, qui œuvrait pour la paix comme ses prédécesseurs. Hélas, le nouveau souverain ne partageait absolument pas la même philosophie que son père. Il avait soif de puissance, de pouvoir et de conquêtes, montrant dès son accession au trône qu'il voulait gouverner seul et sans partage sur les quatre royaumes. Pour cela, il fit transformer les nombreuses écoles que comptait son pays en camps d'entrainements militaires, embrigadant de force son peuple et le préparant à combattre et à la guerre avec leurs monstres, tout cela derrière le dos de Synchro, Xyz et Pendulum. Ainsi, un an plus tard, Fusion lança une attaque surprise contre le royaume de Xyz, qui fut envahi presque entièrement en seulement quelques jours. La majorité de la population fut décimée ou envoyée aux travaux forcés dans les mines, dans des conditions épouvantables, par les envahisseurs. Ce qui marqua profondément les deux autres royaumes, ainsi que les résistants Xyz qui cherchèrent à stopper l'invasion et de libérer les habitants de leur calvaire, grâce au soutient et à l'appuie de ses alliés. La guerre ne cessa pas de prendre l'ampleur, dura de longs mois, et nombre de personnes furent envoyé dans les camps de travaux forcés pour le compte de la souveraineté de Fusion. Le royaume de Xyz fut dévasté, alors qu'elle était connue comme étant magnifique et prospère. Celle de Synchro changea d'apparence, s'étant grandement fortifiée pour pouvoir résister au royaume de Fusion, cette dernière ne cessant pas ses attaques, ayant pour objectif d'avoir les vastes sources de minerais que Synchro possédait, pour se fournir en arme. Et Pendulum, pacifique de nature, qui tentait, en vain, d'arrêter ce cataclysme.

L'ambition et la folie de Vector ne cessaient d'augmenter; et une idée naquit dans son esprit cruel et dérangé. Il voulait avoir, à n'importe quel prix, une arme qui puisse lui apporter rapidement la victoire et montrer sa suprématie aux yeux de tous. Alors, il obligea des mages, due aux menaces faites sur eux et leurs familles, à accomplir son sombre dessein. Et un jour, ils réussirent à créer un dragon, grâce à la puissance que confère l'invocation Fusion. Ce dragon était terrifiant, provenant des pires cauchemars que l'ont puisse imaginer, et possédant de nombreuses mâchoires aux crocs aiguisés et dont on raconte que la salive seraient toxiques pour les Hommes, des griffes fines et effilées comme des rasoirs, une queue en fouet, des écailles de couleurs mauves sombres. Tout son physique était inspiré d'une plante carnivore : un dragon sauvage, piégeant toutes ses proies entre ses mandibules avant de les détruire. Le roi fou ne pouvait espérer plus belle créature pour son règne de terreur, et la baptisa Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire des ravages partout où il passe, ne possédant pas d'invocateur pour le contrôler, son seul but était de détruire. Afin de protéger son peuple de ce danger, Synchro décida également de créer un dragon, qui serait capable d'arrêter celui de Fusion. Ce Dragon, du nom de Clear Wing Shyncro Dragon, en référence à ses ailes brillantes de couleur cyan, était plus grand que Starve Venom, possédant de puissantes pattes avant, des écailles argentées, une queue avec une pointe en fer, et dont sa vitesse de déplacement était phénoménale. Il rejoignit ainsi Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, conçu par les derniers survivants Xyz peu de temps après l'apparition du dragon Fusion, ayant réussi à obtenir la méthode de création grâce à un des mages qui avait réussi à s'échapper du service de Vector. Il était aussi sombre que la nuit, plus fin et agile que les deux autres, ses griffes aussi tranchantes que des couteaux affutés, et ayant des ailes électrifiés, causant à son arrivé un son qui s'approchait de celui de la foudre. Ces trois dragons ne tardèrent pas à s'affronter avec ardeur, apportant encore plus de désolation dans les zones où ils combattaient, ne parvenant pas à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Ils devenaient totalement incontrôlables et personnes ne pouvait les arrêter dans ce combats qui désignerait le plus fort d'entre eux.

C'est ainsi que le royaume de Pendulum, essayant désespérément de mettre fin à cette guerre en passant d'abord par ce combat à mort, décida lui aussi de créer son propre dragon qui parviendrait à renverser la situation. Malheureusement, le résultat était bien loin de celui espérer par les hauts dirigeants du royaume. En effet, ce dragon était plus petit, un peu difforme, ses pattes avant minuscules et ne pouvant donc pas rivaliser avec ses trois prédécesseurs, ne possédant ni ailes ni griffes acérées, des écailles rouges comme le sang et des yeux de deux couleurs différentes. De plus, il n'était pas hostile, détestant tout ce qui se rapprochait de la violence et préférant davantage jouer avec les enfants et apporter le bonheur autour de lui. Les mages de Pendulum ne prirent même pas la peine de lui trouver un nom, car pour eux, cette créature était un échec total. Voyant que cette guerre ne cause que tristesse et désespoir aux hommes, le dragon dépourvu de nom rejoignit le champ de bataille de ses confrères, qu'aucune personne n'osait approcher. Tout le monde pensait qu'il se ferait tuer rapidement, n'étant absolument pas de taille face aux trois autres dragons, et encore moins à réussir à les vaincre. Et là, quelque chose d'inimaginable se produisit. Starve Venom, Dark Rebellion et Clear Wing cessèrent de se battre à la vue de ce dragon écarlate, plus petit qu'eux et n'ayant pas leur prestance, ou leur folie destructrice. Ils s'étaient pris d'une forte affection envers leur nouveau congénère qui ne cherchait qu'à apporter le sourire à tout le monde. Les rugissements devinrent des bruits proches des ronronnements et les coups de griffes mortels se transformèrent en caresses. Cette affectivité se changea rapidement en amour tendre, et baptisèrent leur petit protégé Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, inspiré de ses yeux impairs.

Cependant, Vector prit très mal la trahison de son « arme » et décida de se débarrasser d'Odd-Eyes, afin que les combats reprennent rapidement. Ainsi, il profita du fait que le dragon pendule se soit rendu seul dans un camp de réfugiés pour l'attaquer en traitre, en faisant passer des soldats pour des exilés de guerre. La bête pendule se défendit comme il le pouvait tout en protégeant les innocents, jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses confrères, qui se débarrassèrent rapidement des soldats de Fusion. Malheureusement, il se retrouva gravement blessé a la fin de l'attaque. Ses trois amants l'emmenèrent sur un plateau surplombant les quatre royaumes et essayèrent de le soigner, avec l'aide des médecins et des mages de Pendulum, en vain. Dans son dernier souffle, il demanda à ses compagnons de faire cesser cette guerre pour apporter le sourire et le bonheur aux hommes, et leur fit la promesse qu'ils se retrouveront dans une prochaine vie. Puis, il ferma définitivement les yeux, laissant avec regret les trois êtres les plus chers à son cœur. Ces derniers, inconsolables, ne quittèrent la sépulture de leur aimé qu'au bout d'une semaine, leurs rugissements de tristesses se faisant entendre à travers les quatre royaumes, et leurs cœurs brisés s'étant remplis de désespoir.

Malgré leur chagrin immense et leurs âmes dévastées, ils respectèrent la promesse faite à Odd-Eyes et s'allièrent avec Pendulum, Synchro et Xyz pour renverser le souverain de Fusion. Les combats reprirent avec acharnement et, après deux mois de lutte, parvinrent à vaincre le royaume de Fusion et à se débarrasser de Vector, libérant ainsi son peuple de la tyrannie qui avait duré deux ans. Les habitants de Xyz prisonniers furent évacués des exploitations minières, et entamèrent la reconstruction de leur royaume avec l'aide de Pendulum et Synchro. Le royaume de Fusion eue un nouveau roi, qui grâce a son gouvernement, remit le pays sur pieds et récupéra la confiance des autres monarchies. Un hommage national à toutes les victimes de cette guerre a été rendu, et une stèle à leur mémoire fut construite dans chaque royauté. La paix était revenue et le temps effaça peu à peu les séquelles que la guerre à causer à cause de la folie d'un homme. Les trois dragons, eux, abandonnèrent les hommes et vécurent leurs derniers instants à coté de la sépulture de leur protégé, ami et surtout amant. Refusant tous soins à leurs blessures causé par les combats et vidés de leurs forces, ils se laissèrent dépérir pour rejoindre celui qui leur apportait le sourire, la joie de vivre et qui comblait le vide dans leurs cœurs. Car après tout, ils avaient fait la promesse de se retrouver dans une autre vie, peut importait le temps qu'il faudra...

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

Bloodiane : Premier chapitre fini et posté! *heureuse et s'ouvre une bouteille d'ice tea d'un litre, qu'elle se met à boire cul sec*

Yugo :*a lu le chapitre* On peut savoir pourquoi on n'est pas dedans ?! Tu avais pourtant dis qu'on était les persos principaux !

Yuto : ... *soupire de lassitude et se masse les tempes*

Yuri : Tu es vraiment un idiot irrécupérable. Doublé d'un crétin *lève les yeux au ciel*

Yugo : *irrité* N'importe quoi !

Yuya : Yugo... nous sommes les dragons dans ce chapitre *sourire crispé*

Yugo : ... *sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés tels des soucoupes *

Yuto : *tiens avec possessivité Yuya dans ses bras*

Yuri : Au fait... tu nous dois une **_petite_** explication Bloodiane~ Sur la mort de notre cher Yuya *sourire mauvais, ne présageant absolument rien de bon*

Bloodiane :*devient pâle comme un linge* Euh... J'ai quelque chose qui m'attends sur le feu ! *s'enfuit en courant*

Yuya : * rire nerveux* Bon, vu que l'auteure est occupée à sauver sa vie face à Yuri, et que Yugo se remet de son choc...

Yuto : *termine la phrase, son regard onyx vous fixant en serrant Yuya contre lui, ce dernier commençant à rougir* laissez une review si vous voulez la suite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo-mina ! Je suis désolée pour ce retard de deux mois, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons. Les devoirs à faire à la maison, les vacances où je ne suis pas toujours chez moi, ainsi que les révisions pour le bac... Alors, pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent. Bien sûr, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes d'orthographes qui pourraient gâcher votre lecture.**

 **Disclaimer : pour mon plus grand malheur, je n'ai pas eu les personnages de Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V à Noël, ni au Nouvel An ! Q-Q **

**Réponse aux reviews:**

 **LittleFox : Merci beaucoup pour ces.. 2 reviews ? Oo tu me fais le jeu des 7 différences ? XD Je suis contente que tu as aimé le début, ainsi que mon style d'écriture. c'est mon but principal que mes lecteurs puissent lire facilement, mais que se soit détaillé et précis, sans gêner l'avancée de l'histoire. Et ça me fait plaisir de trouver une personne egalement fan de nos quatre Yu préférés ! Mais... Pas la peine de te mettre à genoux, je ne suis pas une divinité voyons ! O/O**

 **StupidePatate: je vois que tu y vas franco, et sa me plait XD Et oui, j'adore garder le mystère, et ce, jusqu'au bout ! Sinon ce ne serait pas marrant Xp Et c'est vrai que j'étais triste de voir si peu d'histoire française sur ce fandom... Alors j'ai remonté mes manches et je me suis mise au travail !**

 **Yumary Decima : Mercci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et je compte bien continuer à m'améliorer dans l'écriture !**

 **Merci également à StupidePatate, Yumary Decima et Yumi Shirosaki de suivre cette fiction, ainsi que de l'avoir mis en favori !**

 **Bref, les remerciements sont terminés, place à la suite que tout le monde attends ! XD It's Show Time !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Tout était sombre autour de lui. Il ne voyait strictement rien tellement l'obscurité était opaque, l'empêchant même de voir le bout de son nez. C'était le néant complet. Il ne savait pas où il était, et encore moins ce qu'il faisait dans un endroit pareil. En rajoutant le fait qu'il était seul. Et Dieu savait qu'il avait horreur de ne pas être entouré. Néanmoins, il arrivait à ressentir des choses, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas trop angoisser, et de pouvoir deviner à peu prêt où il se trouvait. Il reconnu par exemple le vent qui soufflait doucement, le caressant au visage. Le soleil qui réchauffait son corps de ses agréables rayons, le bruit de l'herbe et des feuilles dans les arbres berçaient par la brise. Il en conclut avec tous ces éléments qu'il était à l'extérieur. Tout aurait pu le détendre, s'il n'avait pas eu cette affreuse douleur au cou qui le lançait, pour prouver qu'elle était présente. Elle lui faisait terriblement mal, l'empêchant de respirer normalement. C'était comme si on lui avait tranché la gorge, pas suffisamment pour le tuer sur le coup mais assez pour le faire souffrir. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir de l'acide qui dévorer peu à peu la peau, la rongeant lentement tel des charognes s'acharnant à dépecer un cadavre, mais efficacement pour aller plus profondément dans son cou, accompagné de milliers d'aiguilles qui s'amusaient à piquer toute la zone blessée. Il avait même l'impression que ce serpent vénéneux essayait de se propager dans chaque parcelle de son corps affaibli, pour le pourrir de l'intérieur. Sa souffrance était telle, qu'il ne pu retenir un gémissement de douleur. Enfin… C'était loin de ressembler à un gémissement humain. Plutôt… à un faible grognement animal. Cela l'étonna, mais se dit que ce détail devait être probablement dû à sa blessure à la jugulaire, ce qui modifiait donc sa voix. Après tout, ses cordes vocales auraient pu être endommagées…

Il cessa d'y réfléchir quand il ressentit, avec surprise, une petite pression au niveau du sommet de la tête. Mais elle ne lui faisait aucunement mal, bien au contraire. Cette pression était dosée, et exécutait un mouvement circulaire avec lenteur et douceur, comme pour le caresser… Comme si il était fait en porcelaine, et que l'origine de ce geste ne voulait pas le briser… Cette action lui fit du bien, et, étrangement, le rassura et lui procura un sentiment de sécurité. Malgré l'inconfort que lui apportait l'entaille de sa nuque, il se détendit légèrement, après la surprise et l'appréhension de ce touché. Cette présence derrière son dos lui apportait une certaine sérénité. Il parvenait maintenant à entendre d'autres bruits, qu'il n'avait pas remarqués depuis le début. Il reconnut des voix d''hommes, assez nombreux et assez graves pour deviner aisément que c'étaient des hommes d'un certain âge, mais ne perça pas le sens de leurs paroles. Soit ils étaient trop loin de où il se trouvait, soit c'était la blessure qui diminuait son audition tellement elle le tiraillait. Ou peut-être les deux. Il constata également que le ton de leurs voix était abattu, presque fatidique et désolé. Pourquoi y-a-t'il autant de peine ? Etait-ce en rapport avec l'atroce douleur à son cou ?

Ses pensées furent coupées par un rugissement sonore et grave, qui fit taire immédiatement les individus. Ce grondement inattendu le fit sursauter avant de grogner faiblement de souffrance. Stupide blessure… La caresse, qui s'était arrêtée lors du rugissement, repris alors son mouvement :

-Ne bouge pas comme ça… Tu te fais encore plus de mal…

Il fut totalement sous le choc. Quelle était cette voix, qu'il ne connaissait aucunement, qui raisonnait dans sa tête ? Pourquoi était-elle si attentionnée, protectrice… mais également remplie de tristesse ? Son cœur se serra si fort, qu'il croyait qu'elle s'arrêterait de battre. Sans savoir la raison, il en fut extrêmement peiné. Il voulait à tout prix lui dire qu'il allait bien, le rassurer et lui redonner le sourire… Il avait un besoin, presque vital, de voir son visage, ou son apparence. Son esprit, son âme désiraient avec ardeur découvrir, ou bien retrouver l'identité de cette personne qui avait l'air de prendre soin de lui avec énormément de douceur et d'affection. Son cœur se remit à battre, mais cette fois à la chamade et avec ardeur, comme si il reconnaissait le possesseur de cette voix. Une voix posée, mais le tremblement qu'il avait pu percevoir montrait qu'il tentait de cacher, en vain, toute sa peine et toute sa souffrance. Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était seulement d'ouvrir les yeux et là, il saura qui veille sur lui et pourquoi a-t-il cette blessure… Malheureusement, la douleur reprit en force et le fit hurler de déchirement, prenant malin plaisir à l'agoniser tel un supplicié… Sa tête se mit à bourdonner comme si un essaim s'y était installé, et il sentit son esprit le quitter sous le poids de ce tourment sans fin…

 **OoOoOoO**

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux, tout en se redressant vivement sur son lit, trempé de sueurs. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration aussi erratique que s'il avait parcouru un marathon de plusieurs kilomètres, ainsi que ses tremblements qui envahissaient chaque membre de son corps tendu. Les yeux encore grands ouvert, il mit instinctivement sa main droite sur sa gorge, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune blessure. Il fut totalement soulagé de n'y rien sentir, ni entaille, ni sang poisseux. Après cette constatation, il inspira profondément pour dissiper tout son stress accumulé et se détendre. Il se massa les tempes négligemment :

-Encore ce cauchemar…

En effet, cela faisait déjà presque un mois que toutes ses nuits étaient devenues mouvementées, et cela à cause du même et unique cauchemar. Ce mauvais rêve avait l'air si réel, prenant. A tel point, qu'il ressentait tout ce qui l'entourait, notamment cette affreuse douleur au cou, mais dont il se serait bien passé. Il lâche un léger soupire, pensif, tout en se positionnant sur le bord de son lit, dont une partie des couvertures à carreaux blancs et verts se sont retrouvés au sol après cette énième nuit agitée. Malgré tout, il avait le sentiment inexplicable que ce songe était d'une importance capitale, essentielle pour lui, mais à chaque fois, il se réveillait avant qu'il ne puisse découvrir ce qu'il lui était arrivé, ainsi que le message qu'il devait comprendre. Et surtout, il désirait ardemment de connaitre le visage de celui qui prenait soin de lui…

Il secoua légèrement la tête afin de mettre de côté cette histoire étrange, avant de se lever et de s'étirer les bras et les jambes tout en lâchant un faible gémissement d'aise. Quesque ça lui faisait du bien… Tout en retenant à peine un bâillement, il s'approcha de son dressing, situé au mur en face de son lit. Il ouvrit et pris tout les vêtements qu'il avait besoin, puis partit dans sa salle de bain attenante. Elle était simple, dans les tons gris doux et blancs, équipée d'une cabine de douche moderne, d'un lavabo à simple vasque avec une glace juste au-dessus, un chauffe-serviettes et quelques petits meubles et armoires pour ranger les différentes serviettes, ou produits de bain. Il se positionna devant le miroir et découvrit la même tête que depuis plusieurs jours : une mine un peu fatiguée et des cheveux totalement en bataille, dont les mèches partaient dans tous les sens. Il rigola un peu en se disant qu'il ressemblait plus à un porc-épique qu'autre chose, puis se mit à observer la cicatrice qu'il possédait au cou. Ses parents lui ont toujours dis qu'il l'avait depuis le berceau, et que ça devait être une tache de naissance ayant une apparence d'entaille. Mais… Etrangement, la blessure qu'il éprouvait dans son rêve chaque nuit se tenait exactement au même endroit que sa prétendue tâche de naissance. Il haussa ses épaules, se disant que ce n'était que le produit de son imagination trop débordante, et commença à s'habiller. Il se vêtit d'un T-shirt simple de couleur orange, accompagné d'un pantalon vert foncé/kaki possédant une poche large sur chaque jambe. Il y rajouta une épaisse ceinture marron et argentée ornementale, ainsi que des bracelets de couleur pourpre à ses poignets. Enfin, il se chaussa de baskets magenta avec une bordure jaune au niveau de la semelle. Il entreprit de coiffer ses cheveux, qui ont la particularité de posséder deux teintes colorées, verts foncés en haut et écarlates en bas. Sa chevelure de longueur moyenne, est composée de pointes tout autour de sa tête, à l'exception d'une unique et plus courte mèche partant vers l'arrière de la tête (il avait beau essayer à chaque fois de bien la mettre, et qu'elle suive le mouvement des autres mèches, mais elle se rebellait et revenait toujours à cette position, le faisant donc ressemblait à une tomate). Il sortit de la salle de bain et prit sur la table de nuit, devant un cadre photo et une lampe de chevet, une paire de lunette d'aviateur dont les lentilles étaient de couleur orange, celle de droite possédant une étoile bleue. Il le mit fièrement au dessus de sa tête puis prit sa veste de lycéen blanche, avec les épaulettes et le bout des manches rouge et or, puis la disposa sur ses épaules à la manière d'une cape. Il ramassa ses cahiers trainant un peu partout sur son bureau et les rangea rapidement dans son cartable à bandoulière grise, vérifiant à peine s'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour cette journée de cours. Il le ferma et attrapa son deck, puis observa dignement ses cartes de duels, toutes appartenant à la famille des potartistes, des monstres du genre plus enfantins et rigolos, apportant à chaque fois de l'amusement quand on les voyait à l'œuvre sur le terrain. Il examina la composition de sa petite équipe adorée, pour ensuite séparer sa carte favorite. Un monstre pendulum de catégorie Ténèbres, de niveau 7, possédant une attaque de 2500 pour une défense de 2000 :

« -Et voilà une nouvelle journée qui commence, Odd-Eyes » dit-il avec le sourire, tout en plaçant le dragon écarlate aux yeux impairs au sommet de la pile de cartes.

Une fois son petit rituel fait, il rangea son deck dans la poche droite de son pantalon, ajoute son duel disque pourpre dans la pochette avant de son sac avant de mettre ce dernier négligemment sur son épaule. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, quitta la pièce rapidement et traversa le couloir jusqu'à atteindre les escaliers. Mais au lieu de les prendre pour descendre, il agrippa une barre métallique et se laissa glisser en tournoyant un peu. Une fois les pieds posés au sol, il rejoignit hâtivement la cuisine américaine de la maison, attiré par une irrésistible odeur qu'il reconnaissait que trop bien. Il vit sa mère cuisiner en chantonnant une petite mélodie joyeuse, la table étant remplie de viennoiseries fraîches provenant de la boulangerie du quartier, des confitures aux différents parfums, du jus d'orange pressé et tout plein d'autres bonnes choses. Un petit sourire amusé se forma sur ses lèvres devant ce repas gargantuesque, posant son sac par terre assez bruyamment pour faire signe de sa présence. Cela fonctionna vu que la maitresse de maison, une belle femme blonde aux yeux vert émeraude se retourna dans sa direction, lui offrant un magnifique sourire :

« -Bonjour mon petit Yuya. Bien dormi ?

-Salut maman. Oui, j'ai dormi comme un loir cette nuit » répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa génitrice à propos de ces rêves étranges qu'il faisait depuis plus d'un mois. La connaissant, elle se serait vite alarmer et aurait fait tout et n'importe quoi pour le « soigner ». Même jusqu'à aller voir un médium. Il s'installa à table, attendant avec empressement les pancakes que sa mère cuisait en reprenant sa petite mélodie. Au bout de deux minutes, cette dernière déposa devant son fils unique une assiette dont cinq petites crêpes y étaient empilées, recouvertes juste comme il faut d'un coulis de caramel. Le garçon tomate se mit à avoir des étoiles dans les yeux, avant de commencer à engloutir avec bonheur le premier pancake de la pile. Yoko Sakaki regarda avec tendresse son fils adoré se régaler avec son plat préféré :

« -Tant mieux. J'avais peur que tu n'arrives pas à dormir à cause du stress par rapport au championnat. Après tout, tu représentes l'école You Show et le fils du plus grand duelliste de Divertissement de tout Pendulum. C'est beaucoup de pression pour de si petites épaules

Le concerné se mit à ronchonner un peu, entre deux bouchées :

-Maman… c'est dans seulement trois jours que le tournoi va commencer.

-Mais le jour J va vite arriver ! Oh… j'ai tellement hâte de te voir combattre en duel ! Et en plus, Micchi y participe également ! »

Yuya sut qu'il devait abandonner en voyant sa mère se dandiner tout en ayant des cœurs dans les yeux à la mention du duelliste culinaire Michio Mokota, idole de nombreuses femmes, et dont sa mère en faisait partie. Il lâcha un soupire avant de terminer rapidement son assiette après avoir vu qu'il était afficher 8h15 sur l'horloge du salon. Il devait vite partir s'il ne voulait pas être en retard, et subir le courroux de son amie d'enfance. A cette pensée peu rassurante, il dit hâtivement bonne journée à sa mère, toujours dans son monde, mit son sac sur son épaule droite et sortit de sa maison en courant. Il remarqua aussitôt une jeune fille de son âge, portant un uniforme d'écolière composé d'un haut bleu sur les côtés et blanc au milieu, accompagné d'une cravate rose et d'une petite barrette en forme de note de musique, accrochée au niveau du col. Le bas de la tenue était une jupe de couleur rosé-mauve foncé arrivant à mi-cuisse, complétée de bas-collants bleus sombre s'arrêtant jusqu'au haut des genoux et des baskets roses. Ses yeux étaient bleus et ses cheveux d'une couleur rosée claire sur quelques mèches et sombre sur la majorité du reste de sa chevelure. Elle était coiffée simplement, avec deux petites couettes maintenues par des clips circulaires bleus. La jeune fille aperçu immédiatement son camarade la rejoindre, souri avec joie avant de lui donner un coup d'éventail (ce qui était un véritable mystère pour Yuya, vu qu'il ne sait toujours pas où elle pouvait bien cacher un éventail de cette taille) à l'arrière de la tête. Le pauvre garçon se retrouva ainsi vautré par terre à cause de la force employée par l'impact.

-Yuya ! Cela fait 7 minutes que je t'attends ! Quand est-ce que tu vas apprendre à sortir à l'heure ?!

Le garçon tomate se releva en se massant le crâne, étant sur qu'il y aura une bosse qui va se former et rester toute la journée. Il regarda son amie qui était assez énervée et eu un sourire crispé :

-Calme toi Yuzu… je fais des efforts tout de même. Avant tu attendais plus de 9 minutes avant que je te rejoigne. Je suis quand même plus rapide de deux minutes maintenant.

Il gratifia son amie d'enfance d'un sourire fier et presque idiot. Il le regretta bien vite, au vue de l'aura noire qui entoura la jeune fille, et dont ses cheveux cachés ses yeux bleus :

-Yuya…

Et un autre coup d'éventail résonna dans le quartier, suivit de près par le bruit d'une personne qui chute brutalement au sol.

 **OoOoOoO**

-Au fait, tu te sens prêt pour le tournoi ?

Yuya regarda sa camarade, après avoir massé la deuxième bosse qui s'était formée à l'arrière de sa tête. Tous les deux avançaient sur le chemin de leur école, se situant à seulement 10 minutes à pied de la demeure des Sakaki. Des groupes d'élèves marchaient devant eux ou sur le trottoir d'en face, certains courraient pour ne pas être en retard et d'autres discutaient avec ardeur, voir d'excitation, sur l'actualité majeure qui se déroulera ce weekend. A savoir, le Tournoi Junior Youth de la Miami Championship. C'était l'évènement le plus attendu de l'année, où les meilleurs élèves duellistes de chaque école spécialisée dans les duels de monstres, s'affrontaient afin de déterminer qu'elle était la meilleure école de l'année. Et une en particulier attirait l'attention de tous, une école ayant gagné deux fois de suite ce tournoi, grâce à un duelliste de Divertissement exceptionnel et dont ses duels étaient des spectacles époustouflants, de toutes beautés, apportant le sourire à tous le public, petits et grands. Yuya se mit à soupirer légèrement :

-Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ?

-Et bien… tu dois avoir beaucoup de pression sur tes épaules, vu que cette année Yusho ne participe pas au tournoi. Alors, on s'inquiète pour toi…

Il regarda le ciel, perdu dans ses pensées. C'était vrai qu'il était un peu nerveux, après tout, il était le fils unique du meilleur duelliste de Divertissement de tout Pendulum. Il devait donc se montrer à la hauteur, vis-à-vis de l'école de duel You Show, mais aussi du public. Néanmoins, il avait également hâte d'y être, et de pouvoir montrer ses capacités, avec pour objectif d'offrir à tous un spectacle qu'ils n'oublieront pas de sitôt. Un sourire franc se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que son regard rubis était rempli de détermination quand il retourna son attention envers la fille aux cheveux roses :

-C'est vrai que je suis un peu stressé par rapport à ce tournoi... Mais je suis également motivé à apporter le sourire aux spectateurs comme le fait si bien mon père. Je veux qu'il soit fier de moi et que le public, tout comme mon adversaire, aient les yeux remplis d'émerveillement grâce à mon duel spectacle.

Yuzu écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant de les adoucir et de sourire tendrement :

-Tu as toujours voulu apporter le sourire aux autres. Même quand on s'est rencontré au jardin d'enfants. A chaque fois que j'étais triste, tu faisais tout ton possible pour me remonter le moral. Et puis, tu tendais ta main à tous le monde pour les aider et devenir ami avec eux.

Le jeune garçon détourna légèrement le regard, se grattant la joue droite et cherchant ses mots :

-Tu sais Yuzu… J'avais comme… Le besoin… De me faire des amis. Que je ne sois pas seul ou mis à l'écart des autres. Ça me terrifiait même…

-Yuya, tu n'es pas seul maintenant *elle posa une main affectueusement sur son épaule droite, ce qui surpris légèrement le garçon aux yeux rubis* tu as moi, Gongenzaka, et même Sawatari. On sera toujours là pour t'encourager et t'épauler dans les moments difficiles, tout comme on t'accompagnera dans les moments de joie.

Le jeune Sakaki fut extrêmement touché par les paroles de son amie d'enfance, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en acquiesçant de la tête. Ce qui rassura beaucoup sa camarade, qui avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps, que son ami aux cheveux bicolores était souvent dans la lune, perdu dans ses pensées, ou qu'il se forçait par moments à sourire, ce qui était très étrange de la part d'un garçon qui était de bonne humeur presque toute une journée. Elle avait remarqué ces petits changements de comportement, que seuls les proches du garçon pouvaient voir. Au début, elle croyait que c'était le fruit de son imagination, mais Gongenzaka et Sawatari lui avaient fait part de ces mêmes changements. Alors, elle avait décidé de tout faire pour remonter le moral de son meilleur ami. Même si elle devait user de la force pour y parvenir.

-Au fait…

-Hum ? *il haussa un sourcil en la dévisageant*

-Tu as révisé pour le contrôle de maths ce matin ?

La jeune fille vit soudainement son camarade pâlir à vue d'œil, avant de commencer à augmenter l'écart qui les séparait tous les deux. Elle sorti son éventail alors qu'une aura noire l'entoura de nouveau :

-Yuya… Tu es irrécupérable !

-Attends Yuzu ! Je peux tout t'expliquer !

Mais sentant le danger arriver, il fit la seule chose que son instinct de survie lui demandait de faire à ce moment même : s'enfuir. Après quelques secondes d'une mini chasse-à-l'homme à travers le trottoir et les autres élèves, habitués à cette scène quais quotidienne, le bruit d'une claque donnée par un éventail se fit entendre dans la cour de l'école.

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

Bloodiane : Enfin terminé et posté ! *heureuse, mais aussi hors service*

Yugo : Pas trop tôt ! Cela fait DEUX MOIS que tu n'as plus donné signe de vie ! *énervé*

Yuri : Et on aime pas attendre aussi longtemps... *regard sombre*

Bloodiane : *apeurée* Mais mais... j'avais de bonne raison ! Et puis, ce chapitre est plus long !

Yuto : C'est vrai... *pensif et hochant la tête*

Yugo : Au fait, ou est Yuya ? *le cherche activement du regard*

Yuto : Il est à l'école, en train de faire son interro de maths *croise les bras*

Yuri : On se demande ou était passé ton cerveau quand elle nous à fait lire ce chapitre~ *ricane avec un regard moqueur*

Yugo : Espèce de chou rouge !

*un duel éclate entre les deux, tandis que Bloodiane arbitre le combat en mode pom-pom-girl*

Yuto : *lève les yeux au ciel puis regarde les lecteurs* veuillez laisser une petite review pour l'auteure. Ça l'encourage à continuer cette fiction. A la prochaine


End file.
